


Snektember? Snektember, 2020 style!

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Ancient Rome, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Day At The Beach, Ducks, Fluff, Jack-o'-lanterns, Magic Tricks, Quote: Tartan is stylish (Good Omens), References to Shakespeare, Roombas, Shedding, Snektember, Spooky, Tartan, boop_the_snoot, heckin_meme, snektember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Art featuring Crowley, usually in snake form following prompts from https://puppy-bums.tumblr.com/post/626849798166904832/welcome-to-snektember-like-september-but-make-it
Comments: 35
Kudos: 84
Collections: Snektember 2020





	1. Sunbathing




	2. Basket




	3. Ducks




	4. Sneks on a Plane




	5. Beach




	6. Snekspeare




	7. Naps




	8. Snuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens.


	9. Historical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley as Quetzalcoatl - not saying he started the whole feathered serpent thing, but I could see him taking advantage of it if he was in the area, say maybe sourcing some cocoa for a certain angel. Drawn in micron and pitt pens.


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored in Photoshop.


	11. Very Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron pens, colored with alcohol markers and background added in Photoshop.


	12. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens.


	13. Seasonal (autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale knitted him a snake sweater in Heaven's Dress Tartan :)
> 
> Drawn in micron pens, colored with alcohol markers and colored pencils.


	14. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens.


	15. Snekcessorizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, background added in Photoshop.


	16. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron pens.


	17. AUs, but Make it Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Heavenly Pets pet shop Crowley is the surly, ever-sleeping snake who will nip anyone who dares to disturb him. When a new display of angelic hamsters comes in he immediately thinks of food, but that changes over time. All the other hamsters, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon go home with human families leaving Aziraphale all alone. One night Crowley can't stand listening to Aziraphale sniffle in his cage, so he noses his own open and slithers down to cuddle up with him. So much for hereditary enemies. 
> 
> Drawn with micron and pitt pens.


	18. Coiling Up in the Wrong Place (TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA - “Oh, Crowley , what have you done, darling?”
> 
> Snektember gets a special guest appearance by Bob from Roomba of Doom! Check out the fic by GayDemonicDisaster to find out why on top of the demonically enhanced roomba is a bad place to nap (it's in ch 21) https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155/chapters/59474137
> 
> Drawn with micron pens and colored with alcohol markers.


	19. Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron pens.
> 
> Thanks to my friend and their adorable snek for the inspiration!


	20. Mating Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron pens, colored with alcohol markers.


	21. Snimes (Snake Crimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored in Photoshop.


	22. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers. Background and text added in Photoshop.


	23. In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snektember with a special guest appearance by Bob the Doomba! Read Roomba of Doom on Ao3 by GayDemonicDisaster to find out how Bob’s trip to Hell goes https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155/chapters/56944918 
> 
> Drawn with micron pens and colored with alcohol markers.


	24. Meeting Harry the Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the serpent of Eden can't charm them all :P
> 
> Drawn with micron pens.


	25. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens.


	26. The Them (as puppies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron pens.


	27. Snake Attributes (boop_the_snoot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers. Meme bits added in Photoshop :)


	28. Snek!Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers and a bit of gel pen. Word bubble and text added in Photoshop.
> 
> Very loosely based on a copperhead.


	29. Seductive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene set, now all Crowley needs is his angel :)
> 
> Drawn with micron pens.


	30. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty snek, big spooky shadow
> 
> It's been a blast and this is the last official prompt...but I may sneak in a couple extras :)
> 
> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers.


	31. Extra - Snekspeare in Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First thing I got to finish after Snektember - go back and color Snekspeare with alcohol markers! :)


End file.
